


Unexpected 2: Blood is thicker

by AuntieEm73



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Thranduil, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm73/pseuds/AuntieEm73
Summary: Luciel has settled as Thranduil's mate in Mirkwood. He's happy, though a certain melancholy washes over him, as he feels something is missing. An unexpected encounter will change everything!
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Earth - The present_

“We cannot leave her with the Sullivans. There is something not right with _him_ ,” an anxious female voice spoke.

“But we can’t keep her here… this office is not equipped to have a six-year-old girl stay here overnight… she needs a comfortable home, with foster parents to care for her… for more than just one night,” the other woman said, apprehension written all over her face.

“What do you suggest I do, Shelagh?” the first woman asked, desperation in her voice.

“I would take her home myself, before letting Martin Sullivan take care of her… he’s under investigation, Viv!” she raised her voice angrily.

“You know, we’re not allowed to do that… we are only allowed to sort out the logistics of finding children foster parents or people who want to adopt… if we were to open our hearts to all of the children that come through here, we would be in a lot of trouble,” Viv sighed, clearly no longer knowing what to do.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling both women. Shelagh answered it and listened to the person at the other end of the connection. She _hmm’d_ and nodded, before ending the call with a soft okay.

“Who was that?” Viv wondered, raising her eyebrows.

“Someone from the head office. They know of our dilemma and they are sending someone around, who will take the girl to a respectable foster home in the area… this could not have come at a better time,” Shelagh sighed in relief.

“How did they find out so quickly?” Viv pondered as she frowned.

“I had called them earlier, explaining the situation, how the girl is in need of a new home… why are there so many perverts wanting to be foster parents, Viv?” Shelagh shook her head.

“If you ever have the answer to that question, make sure to announce it to the world… for I am eager to hear it,” Viv responded earnestly.

Both Shelagh as well as Viv sipped their tea in silence, while the little girl that was the topic of their conversation earlier, was sound asleep on the sofa that stood in the office.

Half an hour passed, before someone knocked on the outside door. Viv had made her way through the hallway within seconds, letting in the person, the head office had sent, to take the girl to her foster destination. Shelagh looked up as a fairly tall woman, with long blond hair entered the office. She smiled, making Shelagh feel instantly at ease.

“You are Shelagh?” she asked kindly.

“I am,” she responded, extending her hand. The blond woman took it warmly and smiled again, while settling her beautiful blue eyes on the little girl on the sofa. She did not want to wake the little girl, but she knew she had to. Slowly she moved to crouch down beside the sofa, brushing her fingers lightly across the girl’s cheek. The girl blinked, revealing a beautiful set of blue eyes of her own, while she pushed her long dark hair away from her face.

“Hello there, little one… my name is Gal… I’m here to bring you to your new home,” she spoke gently, making the young girl smile.

“What is your name?” the woman wondered. The girl yawned before responding to the question.

“I’m Isabella,” she finally replied.

“Well, Isabella… are you ready to come with me?” Gal spoke with a low and soft voice.

“People call me Izzy,” she said, making Gal chuckle lightly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Izzy… please come with me?” she said as she held out her hand to the little girl. Izzy took it. A few formalities were exchanged between Gal and the women in the office, before the little girl was gone. Neither woman was able to explain it, but they just knew that the girl was in good hands. Chapter closed.

*** 

_Middle Earth_

The king slid off the bed to make his way to the privy that was located in a separate chamber close to the bathing area. 

As he returned to the sleeping area, he stood by the foot of the piece of furniture for a moment, staring at the beautiful creature that had remained there, before he vacated the comfort of the bed. He slipped off his robe, dropped it inelegantly onto the floor, before crawling towards the naked form that was lightly snoring, as though nothing could disturb him.

Thranduil positioned himself opposite of the naked human, so he could have a good look at him. His electric blue eyes wandered along his almost flawless back, down to the round cheeks of his rear, which made the king tingle all over. 

“Are you staring at me again?” the human croaked sleepily. The remark made Thranduil snigger.

“Indeed I am,” the king replied.

“See anything you like?” the sleepy voice came again. Thranduil had to contain himself not to burst out laughing.

“Perhaps,” he responded, making the human open his eyes instantly.

“You are such a tease,” the human remarked smiling contently.

“Good morning, my darling,” Thranduil finally managed, pressing his lips tenderly onto his lover’s. He received an instant reaction and before any other words were exchanged, they kissed as though their very lives depended on it.

Thranduil tried to break away from their intimate connection, but the human wouldn’t let him go.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said in a determined voice.

“Luciel… as much as I want to remain here, I have to prepare… I have a long journey ahead,” Thranduil panted, as he found that his lover’s actions had made him as hard as a rock.

“Give me a memory… for when you are gone,” Luciel spoke in a raspy voice. He knew quite well, that Thranduil would not need to be asked again. The king had rolled him onto his belly in mere moments and straddled his thighs. Luciel did not know how and when, but Thranduil had already managed to pick up the bottle with fragrant oil from the bedside table and before he could protest, though he had no intention of doing that, he could feel the oily substance trickle between the cheeks of his backside.

Thranduil smeared the oil on the round cheeks first, kneading the flesh with his strong and slender fingers, making them both even more aroused than they already were.

“Stop playing around, Thranduil… I need you… _now_ ,” Luciel pleaded.

“Patience, my love… patience…” Thranduil whispered, as he prepared for entry. He guided the tip of his shaft to the puckered entrance, which seemed to twitch at the prospect of being invaded. It made Thranduil smile. Slowly, he pushed the head against the tightness that awaited, until the muscle started to give way, allowing Thranduil to slowly slide himself inside. Luciel let out a moan, as though he had been waiting for a lifetime for that to happen.

Thranduil let the oil do the work, as he slowly, almost involuntarily, slipped his flesh inside. Luciel had squeezed his eyes shut tightly, letting his lover know that he needed a moment to adjust to the invasion. The king was a patient elf and a very considerate lover, so he decided to massage Luciel’s back, in order to help him relax. Then he slowly lowered himself to rest his chest against Luciel’s back, resting one arm on the mattress beside him, while the other circled his shoulders, his lower arm against Luciel’s collar bones. Luciel could feel and hear Thranduil breathe beside his ear.

“Are you alright?” he whispered against him. Luciel didn’t really give a response, but the moan he let out told Thranduil all he needed to know.

The king slowly started to roll his hips, withdrawing from his lover carefully, before pushing into him again, over and over. Luciel knew that their coming together in the mornings, was often quick, but he was desperate for Thranduil to leave him with a memory to tide him over, before he was to return to him again, from his journey to Rivendell. Thranduil would be away for a good while and Luciel already missed him with the mere notion of it.

As Thranduil picked up pace, Luciel’s moaning increased, letting his lover know that he wouldn’t be too long, as his own shaft rubbed against the sheets with the motion of them being intimate. Luciel managed to turn his head at one point, while Thranduil moved on top of him. The king responded by giving him a searing kiss, without breaking the pace of giving his lover the pleasure he deserved.

Luciel was able to tell by Thranduil’s breathing, that he was about to finish, which was something he gratefully welcomed, as he too was just about ready to climax himself.

“Thranduil… I’m…” Luciel began, but did not continue, as he spilt his load beneath himself, while the king thrust into him one last time, before he could feel him twitch within, pulsating, emptying himself inside his beautiful human lover.

Thranduil calmed his movements, while both were trying to catch their breaths. They remained in the same position for a while, until Thranduil rolled away from Luciel, withdrawing his softening shaft with care. 

“Will that be sufficient for you until I come back?” Thranduil asked smiling.

“Maybe… maybe not… but it will have to do,” Luciel smiled, as an expression of contentment adorned his handsome face. Thranduil pressed a tender kiss between the human’s shoulder blades, before making his way towards the bathing area. Luciel listened to him bathe and as he heard him return to the bed chamber, he turned to watch the king get ready. A sense of melancholy washed over him and it wasn’t only because he would miss Thranduil being away, there was something else.

As Thranduil adjusted the final lacings on his attire, before turning his attention back to his human lover, he looked up.

“Is everything alright, Luciel?” Thranduil wondered, having noticed the sudden change in his mood. Luciel looked up in a way that made the king’s heart almost break.

“It’s just… when you are away… I feel alone. I don’t have many friends...” he stopped for a moment.

“… no family,” he averted his eyes.

“You have Legolas, when I’m not here,” Thranduil responded, letting him know he was never alone.

“I know and he is an absolute credit to you… just as kind and sweet, but he is _your_ son… _your_ family,” Luciel almost seemed on the verge of tears as he spoke the words. Thranduil sat down next to him.

“Legolas cares for you a lot, you know?” he tried to lift Luciel’s spirits.

“I know that, and I love Legolas to bits… I truly do… but…” Luciel didn’t finish his sentence and Thranduil understood why. He was still trying to find his way in a world that was originally not his own. It would take time, of which they both had plenty, but he needed to be patient.

“Will you trust me when I tell you everything will work out well?” Thranduil asked him, as he placed his index finger below Luciel’s chin in order to lift his face up.

“Besides, you have friends, do not forget that… I understand you have made several already,” he mused, knowing he was quite close with the cook, as well as the head of the guards, who had been teaching him to fight the way the elves all seemed to know how to.

“You are right,” Luciel smiled. He had given up his former life, to be with the love of his new life. It was a small sacrifice to make, in his opinion, and he had absolutely no regrets whatsoever, but he was still a stranger in a world that was not his own. He needed time.

“I will be fine,” Luciel finally stated determinedly, knowing deep down that there was truth to that.

“You will be… and should you feel the need to, send word to Rivendell, for any reason at all. Lord Elrond has learned of you already and has welcomed the idea of someone significant in my life, someone who has made me happy,” he spoke earnestly.

“And happy I most certainly am,” he added, as he kissed Luciel on the lips, that conveyed pure love and longing.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luciel kept to himself mostly, what with Thranduil visiting Rivendell. Legolas had managed to persuade him on a number of occasions to venture into Mirkwood for archery practice. There were plenty of foul creatures there that volunteered as targets. Eight-legged creatures to be precise. As time went by, Luciel got used to the idea of not having Thranduil around, but he never got used to sleeping in the large royal bed, all by himself. 

Luciel had decided to take the time and opportunity to become more acquainted with Thranduil’s beloved elk. The animal was wild beyond measure and listened to none other than the king himself, but Luciel was determined to win the animal’s heart. Luciel had always been good with animals, they seemed to always like him, seek him out even, which is how he managed to find work in the palace to begin with. The elk was a different matter though. The animal did not seem to let anyone close, trusting neither elf nor man, save for Thranduil. Luciel had made it his business, in between chores, to visit the animal several times a day, every day. He needed the elk to get used to his presence as well as his scent, in order to let him close. Slowly, the elk became accustomed to the human visiting him regularly and he had started to recognise his master’s scent on the stranger. 

One sunny afternoon, Luciel had managed a breakthrough, as the large animal had approached him from the centre of the large paddock and had started to sniff his hands. He even let Luciel brush his fingers along his large head, after which he snorted loudly and ran off in the opposite direction. 

“Well, look at you,” Luciel whispered, after which he smiled widely. 

The days that had followed, the elk had let Luciel get even closer and in the moon that followed, the large animal had become well-accustomed, if not affectionate towards him. Because the elk had finally decided to let the human close to him, it allowed Luciel to notice some of the scars the animal had on his rear. Finally Luciel understood. The poor animal had been man-handled in the past. He knew it was not Thranduil who had mistreated the animal, but it did explain why the creature was so mistrusting to anyone and everyone. Luciel had started to speak comforting words to the elk and the animal just looked at him as though he understood. Something changed between the two from that moment onwards, they had an understanding and it would allow Luciel to even ride the elk, just as Thranduil was able to. 

*** 

“Luciel… I’m going for a ride… care to join me?” Legolas asked the dark-haired human, who sat in the courtyard, drawing his surroundings.

“I’m working,” Luciel stated in a matter-of-fact like voice.

“I can see that,” Legolas smirked, as he glanced at the sheet of paper in front of him, where a portrait of his father’s face had started to materialise. 

“Okay… I’m on a break now, but…” Luciel tried to explain, but Legolas had already cut him off.

“Let the others sort the animals this afternoon… you know, my father said you don’t have to… you know,” he stated stoically.

“But I _want_ to… I want to earn my keep,” Luciel responded.

“My father has your keep sorted… trust me,” Legolas sniggered.

“I know… but I want to regardless,” came the reply.

“Father said you would say that… and I understand… but for now, let’s have some fun for a change,” Legolas spoke mischievously. Luciel rolled his eyes. When Legolas had his mind on something, he knew that there would be trouble. 

“Okay…” Luciel sighed.

“… but I want to ride _him_ ,” he pointed towards the elk who was darting around in the paddock close by. Legolas’ eyes grew large.

“You want to ride Yr?” he asked, as shock was evident on his face. Luciel nodded.

“Are you sure? Yr listens only to my father,” Legolas explained his surprise at the request.

“Oh… I think we will be alright,” Luciel smirked, as he winked at the elk, that seemed to understand exactly what he was trying to say.

Much to Legolas’ surprise, Luciel managed to mount the large animal without any problems. As he managed to get himself comfortably seated on the wide back, Luciel leaned down and whispered.

“Please… take care of me?” came a plea full of concern. The animal snorted loudly and shook his antlers for a moment, but slowly walked in the direction Luciel wanted him to. He was forever grateful and as the animal walked, Luciel leaned down one more time, to hug the elk’s neck, while gently talking to him.

“Thank you, Yr… you are the best,” after which Luciel settled in the saddle as they moved towards the nearest lake. Legolas was in complete awe of what had transpired before him.

“You have bewitched him,” he stated laughing. Luciel smiled shyly and shook his head.

“I’m just being kind… and Yr has decided to repay my kindness… he is the sweetest,” he explained, glad his leap of faith had worked in his favour. Legolas had mounted his horse, while Luciel just smiled at his own accomplishment.

The ride didn’t take long, before they had reached the lake. The two had dismounted, taking a moment to enjoy the amazing environment, before they heard a loud shriek that gave Luciel chills. Legolas looked up in horror and within moments he was on his horse again. Yr had waited patiently for Luciel to mount him and without hesitation they rode in the direction of where they had heard the call of distress.

They had ventured into a particularly dark area of the forest, where the trees had blocked all the sun they knew shone above them. As they looked up, a fair number of giant spiders were descending fast and before they were able to register what was happening, they were both fighting for their lives. Legolas was glad that Luciel had grown quite skilled with wielding a sword. His father had quite clearly taught him well. It didn’t take them long to slay the eight-legged menaces, but as the black slime was dripping from their swords, they looked at one another, both thinking the same thing. There was someone else present, and it was a mere whimper and an almost silent sobbing that confirmed their suspicion. They checked the dense undergrowth of that part of the forest, until Luciel gasped, making Legolas speed towards him to assess what it was Luciel was looking at.

Right in the middle of some prickly bushes, there was a young girl. She could not have been more than six or seven years of age. She was human and Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise, not knowing how to approach the child. It was Luciel who crouched down beside the girl, reaching out to her by holding his hands out to her. The girl hesitated for a moment, but then lunged herself towards the human offering the kind gesture. She pressed her petite physique against Luciel’s chest, who had circled his arms around her protectively. Luciel looked up in a pleading sort of way, telling Legolas that the girl needed protection as well as comfort. She was destined to come back to the palace with them, that much was instantly clear to the both of them. They would worry about who she was later. Legolas nodded, acknowledging Luciel’s intentions without saying a word. 

Legolas had helped lift the girl onto Yr’s back, while Luciel had settled behind her, holding her tightly, effectively telling her she was in good hands. The girl had sighed in relief, letting Luciel know she was at ease. The ride to the palace happened in silence. Legolas glanced at the girl from time to time, while Luciel gazed down upon the dark-haired girl on occasion, ensuring all was well with her.

As they arrived at the palace, Legolas had alerted the healers, but Luciel had insisted to bring the girl back to the royal chambers, to provide her with a sense of _home_ , rather than the cold and sterile environment of the healing chambers. The healers were kind enough to provide Luciel with some cleansers and ointments to treat the cuts the girl had sustained from the bushes she was hiding in. Other than that, she seemed to be in perfect health.

One of Thranduil’s chamber maids had arranged for fresh clothes for the young girl, who frowned upon the dresses the elleth had offered, so in addition, she had brought some tunics and leggings, which at one point, a long time ago, had belonged to Legolas. 

Luciel had kindly requested the girl to sit on the side of the bed. As he worked on the cuts on her arms and her face, the girl looked around curiously.

“This is your bedroom?” she wondered, making Luciel frown at the odd choice of the word _bedroom_. He decided not to think much of it.

“It is… it is the king’s sleeping chamber,” he quickly added.

“But you just said it was yours… is it yours or the king’s?” she now wondered.

“It belongs to us both,” he stated, not persuaded from treating her injuries.

“Oh… you’re gay?” she wondered, not really needing an explanation. Again Luciel frowned. He had never heard anyone use the word _gay_ before in Mirkwood.

“Yes I am,” he answered truthfully.

“And the king is too?’’ she kept asking questions.

“No… I don’t think so…” he replied, as Luciel wondered where this odd conversation was taking them.

“He’s _bi-sexual_ then,” she stated, no longer asking.

“I suppose he is,” Luciel managed as he suppressed a smile, while wondering where this tremendous wisdom, the young girl seemed to possess, was coming from.

“That’s good,” she said, as her eyes ogled the rich and regal surroundings.

Luciel proceeded with dressing the girl’s superficial injuries and as soon as he was done, he looked at her, seeing something familiar in her expression. 

“What’s your name?” he asked all of a sudden.

“Izzy,” she said, as she was still distracted by what she saw around her.

“Izzy?” Luciel grinned.

“ _Isabella_ actually… but I like _Izzy_ better,” she stated.

“Well alright then, Izzy… where are you from? Who are your parents?” it was Luciel’s turn to ask the questions, but Izzy seemed quite accommodating in answering them.

“Lake Town… but I have no parents… they are dead… I was staying with a family there… but I’m afraid the spiders got them,” she spoke with a lump in her throat.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Izzy… but I can assure you… you are in good hands here and I will make sure nothing happens to you, while you are staying at the palace,” he spoke confidently.

“But it’s not _your_ palace… won’t the king mind?” Izzy asked, a sudden concern in her eyes.

“Thranduil is the absolute kindest and I’m certain he will let you stay here for as long as you want,” Luciel offered, which seemed to settle the girl’s troubled mind.

“Is the king not here?” she asked.

“He’s travelling and won’t be back soon,” he replied, as sadness washed over him.

“You’re all alone… like me… we can keep each other company,” she smiled, which captured Luciel’s heart instantly.

“I like that idea,” Luciel smiled back warmly.

“I just wish there was something to do here… but they don’t have TVs here,” she looked down, as her smile disappeared. Luciel nodded, followed by a sudden realisation.

“Wait… what?” he responded in shock.

“What did you just say? They don’t have _what_ here?” he fired one question after the other.

“I understand, there is no electricity here… a TV wouldn’t work anyway. No TV, no PlayStation,” she spoke shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh… I’m sorry… I keep forgetting… you don’t know what those are… never mind,” she said as she hopped off the bed. Luciel grabbed her upper arm and turned her as she had tried to walk away to explore.

“But… but I _do_ know what they are,” Luciel had gasped in shock. The girl was confused.

“Izzy… what year were you born… in _your_ world,” Luciel chose his words carefully, but he had started to understand.

“2013,” she spoke hesitantly. Luciel’s eyes had grown wide and he staggered back against the chair closest to the bed, before lowering himself onto it.

“When you came here… what year was it?” Luciel asked.

“2020… why?” the girl wondered.

“Earth?” he now wondered. The girl nodded, while her confusion grew.

“I think we are from the same time and place, Izzy,” Luciel said suddenly, his gaze directed towards something invisible in the distance. How was this possible?

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the weeks that followed, Izzy had clung to Luciel like glue to a piece of paper and even Pip seemed to dote on her, following wherever she went. He didn’t mind, as he had almost immediately grown quite fond of the young girl. Luciel couldn’t quite explain it, but apart from the fact that they were both from the same world and the same time even, he felt such a welcoming comfort just being around her. It seemed Izzy felt the same way.

Luciel decided to teach Izzy all that he had learned since he came to be a resident of Middle-Earth. Izzy marvelled at all he was able to tell her and she seemed to be a very eager pupil. Legolas was happy that Luciel’s spirits had lifted tremendously since his father had parted from his lover. Thranduil had informed Legolas of Luciel’s melancholy before he had left for Rivendell. He had tasked Legolas to keep an eye out for him, to ensure he was distracted enough to not feel so down all the time. Izzy’s arrival had seemed to have cured him from all that he felt the need to be sad about. In truth, even Legolas felt equally drawn to the young girl, she was interesting and whenever time allowed, he would spend time with both.

More often than not, could Luciel and Izzy be found in the kitchen. She seemed to have an insatiable appetite for all the things she was not familiar with. The cook, Remlandir, was overjoyed to serve the girl his creations and culinary experiments, while she wolfed down almost anything he put in front of her.

“Remlandir, do you have some of those gooseberry pies left?” Izzy wondered, as her large blue eyes scanned the kitchen.

“I’m afraid not, my dear… you have cleared my gooseberry stock completely… we will have to wait until spring is here again, before we can pick more,” the cook responded chuckling.

“And that’s probably a good thing,” Luciel laughed out loud, while Izzy pouted.

“Are you ready for your lessons?” came a voice behind them.

“Legolas,” the girl shouted, as she jumped up and wrapped her short arms around the prince. Legolas had instantly felt a comforting warmth seep into his heart.

“Lessons?” Luciel wondered.

“Legolas is teaching me how to use a bow and arrows,” Izzy stated in a matter-of-fact like voice, which made Luciel’s eyes grow wide with concern.

“Isn’t she a bit young for archery lessons?” Luciel’s expression full of worry, directing his gaze at Legolas.

“Nonsense, I started my archery lessons when I was only four,” Legolas responded stoically.

“You’re an elf… all you do, you seem to excel at,” Luciel snorted, making Legolas laugh out loud.

“She will be fine… I will take her to Lemanas pond, things are quite calm there at the moment. Spiders seem to be staying away from that place for now… so we will take the opportunity… besides, she can do with a change of scenery,” Legolas responded, as he winked at the young girl.

“I don’t suppose I can come with you?” Luciel tried, knowing quite well that he would only distract Izzy.

“Better not… she needs to focus… trust me… she will be alright,” he reassured the black-haired human, of whom he knew had grown a soft spot for the young girl. Legolas knew that, like Luciel, she was from the a world they both referred to as _earth_ and that had instantly created a deep bond between them. Luciel huffed in response, making Legolas smirk.

“We will be back at the end of the afternoon… you will have some time to yourself,” Legolas grinned and winked. Luciel frowned. What did Legolas know that he didn’t?

*** 

The day progressed without problems and Luciel was once again alone. His former melancholy had seemed to have evaporated with the notion that Izzy would again return later that day. He had decided to keep himself busy in the stables. With Izzy’s arrival, he had neglected some of his chores and he felt he needed to make up for lost times.

He could hear the horses breathing loudly, as though they were disturbed by something, but he decided not to give it much thought, as he proceeded with hanging up some of the horses’ headgear in the storage room.

Suddenly, someone had pushed him against the doorpost of the storage room roughly.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” he heard a deep silken voice next to his ear, as he tried to wriggle himself free from his somewhat captive state. Luciel’s eyes had grown large with fear, but as soon as he had heard the voice speak to him, that fear had instantly disappeared. He managed to turn in the iron grip of the one who was holding him, only to look up in a pair of mesmerising silver blue eyes. Before Luciel had any time to even consider responding, a set of lips were on his and without warning, a warm tongue delved deeply into his mouth. Hands wandered impatiently and as they parted, all Luciel could muster was one single word.

“Thranduil!” he panted.

“Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?” the king asked him, as he pressed his tall physique against Luciel’s.

“As much as I missed you,” Luciel replied, as he squeezed the king’s backside through his long tunic.

“No… _more_ ,” he spoke with raspy breathing, as he roughly pushed Luciel against the bales of straw that were stacked in the storage room.

“I don’t believe that,” Luciel responded with a slight tease in his voice. “I think you may need to prove that,” he stated, hoping it would trigger Thranduil to act.

“That sounds like a challenge, my love,” Thranduil said as he looked down at Luciel, whose back was on the straw, while his elbows had him propped up slightly, to allow him to look at his lover, slowly removing his tunic.

Neither spoke, as Thranduil turned to close the storage room door and pushed the slide locks, to ensure no one would enter the room unasked.

Slowly Thranduil unfastened the bindings on the front of his tunic, while Luciel wriggled his leggings down and pushed them away from him onto the dusty floor. Thranduil smirked, as Luciel’s excited state was revealed.

“Not much of a challenge then,” Thranduil chuckled as he lowered himself onto Luciel, positioning himself firmly between his bare legs.

“Not a challenge at all,” Luciel responded as it was his time to smirk, his gaze locked on Thranduil’s already hard shaft, his expression full of lust.

“That’s because being away from you has made me think certain… _things_ ,” Thranduil managed, while Luciel gently reached for the king’s hardened flesh and slowly moved his hand up and down the length of it.

“Care to act on those… _things?_ ” Luciel asked, knowing quite well that Thranduil needed no convincing.

Thranduil merely _hmmm’d_ , as he reached for a bottle of oil he knew was kept in the storage room to groom the horses’ manes. He poured some of the bottle’s content onto his fingers, before bringing them to Luciel’s eagerly awaiting entrance. Luciel threw his head back in pleasure, as Thranduil pushed his thumb onto the tightened muscle, only to invade the centre of it shortly after. The tip of Luciel’s erection glistened, making Thranduil’s shaft twitch at the mere sight of it. Thranduil could see the veins on Luciel’s neck stand out, his breathing laboured and his eyes closed. Luciel could feel his lover’s thumb delve into his core repeatedly for as far as it could go, preparing him for what was to come next. Once Thranduil was convinced it was time for more, he removed his thumb abruptly, making Luciel moan with complaint.

“Now, now, why so disappointed, my love?” Thranduil smirked again, while he positioned his head to the puckered entrance, he knew would give him pleasure beyond measure. Luciel felt Thranduil push forward gently, while the head finally dealt with the resistance it was experiencing. Luciel gasped, as Thranduil’s shaft slowly slicked into the human he loved.

“I… have… missed… you… so… much…” was all Luciel managed, while again tipping his head back with immense pleasure.

“And I you…” Thranduil grunted, waiting patiently for Luciel to adjust to his presence. Thranduil lowered himself down for a kiss that screamed longing and love, while Luciel’s hand wandered on the king’s back, conveying his affection for the elf that was his life.

Thranduil rested his hands on either side of Luciel’s torso, while Luciel had in return circled his hands around Thranduil’s neck. He sensed him rolling his hips slowly, withdrawing, only to invade his lover over and over, with increased ease. Thranduil closed his eyes, as he exposed his neck to Luciel’s view, making himself control himself with all his might, not wanting to thrust into Luciel hard and fast. He wanted their long-awaited union to be pleasurable for both, though quick it was likely to be. Before long he found a pace and rhythm that was welcomed by both, as soft moans could be heard throughout the storage room. 

Thranduil’s libido had been so heightened by the absence of his lover, that he knew their union would not last long, but he had no intention of leaving Luciel unsatisfied, as it was simply not the elvish way. Luciel sensed Thranduil reach for his erection, while thrusting into him with an increased passion, finding an equal rhythm to massage the hard shaft.

“More… Thranduil…” Luciel begged. Thranduil did not need to be asked twice. He picked up pace and fervour, while tightening his grip on Luciel’s throbbing length. This was clearly to Luciel’s liking, as the sounds that he managed to elicit from his lover, were ones that told him he too was close to finishing.

Luciel felt his legs grow tired, as he tried to support them with his hands. Thranduil smiled down on him reassuringly, as though to let him know that they would both finish together.

Thranduil noticed Luciel lift his shoulders up from the straw beneath him, while his shaft started to pulsate, releasing his load that spilt onto his bare abdomen. At almost the same time, he thrust into Luciel one last time and with a guttural grunt he unleashed his seed deep within. Slowly their movements came to a halt, though Thranduil remained firmly in place until both had caught their breaths. He withdrew from Luciel gently, making Luciel flinch. 

“I’m sorry… are you alright?” Thranduil asked in concern, as he repositioned himself in such a way that his face was close to Luciel’s, tenderly placing butterfly kisses on his face and neck.

“Never better,” Luciel sighed with contentment, while wrapping his arms around Thranduil’s shoulders.

“Welcome home,” Luciel smiled, as he held Thranduil close.

“Thank you… what a way to be welcomed back,” he smirked. 

As both slowly gathered their discarded clothing, making themselves presentable again, Thranduil spoke first.

“What is new in my kingdom, Luciel?” he sincerely wanted to know. There had been exchanges of letters between them, but none spoke of the goings-on in the realm as Luciel did not want to make the king worry. Had there been any emergency situations, Legolas or his advisors would have sent word.

“Well… I have made a friend,” Luciel began with a smirk. 

“Oh… do I know him?” the king wondered, a hint of jealousy in his expression.

“No… you do not know _her_ … in fact, she is quite new to the area,” Luciel kept up the mystery, chuckling lightly.

“Well this sounds interesting. What is her name?” Thranduil wondered.

“Her name is Isabella and… there is something you should know about her, Thranduil…” Luciel began, but they were interrupted by loud voices and laughter outside. Thranduil knew Luciel had something important to share with him, as he was able to tell from the tone Luciel had been addressing him in.

Thranduil unlocked the storage room door and ventured outside. As his long strides took him to the outer stable grounds, Luciel in his wake, the king’s eyes grew large at what was happening before him. Legolas was crying out with laughter like a young boy, a wooden sword in his hand, opposite of him a young girl… a _human_ girl, no more than approximately seven years of age, shrieking with laughter at how Legolas was trying to poke her with the sword, but didn’t quite manage to. She, in turn, however, managed to poke him on several occasions with her own wooden sword, and every time she did, she ran away from the elvish prince, only to be chased immediately after.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thranduil’s voice bellowed, a deep frown onto his brow, deepening the crease between his eyebrows. Both Legolas’ and the girl’s laughter had instantly died down. She hid behind Legolas with fright, unsure what this tall elf was going to do if she didn’t.

“Father… you have returned,” Legolas managed, slightly out of breath. 

“Indeed, I have…” he did not finish his sentence, as Luciel chuckled behind him, making Thranduil turn with wonder. As soon as Thranduil’s gaze was no longer directed at Legolas, the girl ran from him, towards Luciel, who scooped her up, as she hid her face in his long black hair. Luciel could feel her tremble, to which he responded by rubbing her back gently.

“This… Thranduil… is Isabella… Izzy for short… my new friend…” Luciel began, making Thranduil raise his eyebrows, his mind overloading with questions.

“… she is from _my_ world,” Luciel finally ended the sentence he had begun a mere moment earlier. The words turned Thranduil’s facial expression into a quizzical one. It was time for them to sit down and catch up.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thranduil, Legolas, Luciel as well as Izzy sat at the large table in the king’s ante-chamber, refreshments spread out on the wooden surface. Izzy sat in silence, nibbling at the buns that she knew Remlandir had prepared for her especially. Thranduil glanced at the others at the table alternately, awaiting for one of them to start talking.

“We found Izzy in the forest. Her adoptive parents had been killed by giant spiders and… we decided to take her back with us,” Luciel began.

“We didn’t think you would mind, father,” Legolas added, as Thranduil frowned at his son. 

“When I was dressing the injuries she had sustained, we talked and I soon discovered that Izzy, like me, is from earth… from my time even…” Luciel stopped talking, letting Thranduil take in what his lover was telling him. 

“And you have discovered how or why?” Thranduil wondered, already knowing that neither his son nor Luciel would have an answer to that question.

“We have not… Izzy explained how she was destined to be brought to foster parents, before a beautiful lady took her and the next thing she knew, she had landed herself in Lake Town,” Luciel explained, though not really explaining anything at all.

“Galadriel?” Thranduil wondered, as he looked at Legolas.

“That is what we were thinking as well, father. We have requested one of your aides to send word to Lórien. We have not heard anything as of yet. If Galadriel has no explanation for this, then perhaps Mithrandir is able to shed some light on the matter,” Legolas spoke gently. He winked at Izzy, who had stuffed her cheeks with the goodness Remlandir had prepared. 

Thranduil eyed the young girl, who had been observing him from a safe distance. Luciel had often spoken of Thranduil’s kindness, but she had yet to make up her mind about him. Then again, if Luciel trusted and loved him, then so could she.

As the conversations between the three continued, Izzy had decided to slip off her chair and slowly move towards Thranduil. She was determined to make the king a friend too, just like she had done with Luciel and Legolas. Suddenly, she stood next to the king, which had gone unnoticed at first, as he was too distracted by the conversation Legolas and Luciel kept going, speculating on how Izzy had managed to make her way to Middle-Earth.

Izzy leaned against Thranduil’s arm, not really wanting to get his full attention, but enough for him to acknowledge her presence. Almost absent-mindedly, Thranduil lifted his arm, only to rest his hand on her back protectively shortly after. Izzy perceived it as her cue to crawl onto Thranduil’s lap, making Luciel chuckle behind the hands he held in front of his face. 

The conversations steered away from Izzy’s mysterious arrival in Middle-Earth and soon they discussed other matters in the kingdom, while enjoying the refreshments Remlandir had prepared for them. Thranduil had managed to put some of them onto his plate, but Izzy had noticed how he had tried to put something in his mouth several times, before putting them back down onto his plate, his attention on his son’s updates, on what had been going on in his realm. Izzy felt that the king not eating would simply not do and decided to help him, by taking a small piece into her hands on occasion, only to pop it into Thranduil’s mouth just after. 

“Yes, thank you, Izzy,” Thranduil spoke in gratitude of the young girl feeding him, while he was making mental notes on regal tasks to be done in the days to come. Izzy beamed at the king and for a brief moment, Thranduil’s eyes locked with the young girl’s, which made his heart melt almost instantly. Before he knew it, he had smiled, making Izzy give him a hug, before hopping from his lap, as she padded towards the door to exit the ante-chamber.

“I going to my room, Luciel,” she called to them, without looking back. The remark made Thranduil look at Luciel instantly. 

“Her room?” he asked.

“I had the room next to ours prepared, in case she needed something in the middle of the night, she would be able to find me easily,” Luciel explained.

“My old room,” Legolas added to that, bringing Thranduil back into the past, as he recalled how he and his wife had prepared a room for him next to theirs, as the young prince was growing up. Luciel noticed the corners of Thranduil’s mouth curl upwards. Thranduil was already growing as fond of Izzy as he was.

*** 

In the time that followed, Thranduil got more accustomed to having Izzy around. Where she had previously followed Luciel everywhere, she seemed intrigued by all that Thranduil did and while she still clung to Luciel in most of what he did during the day, she had grown fond of Luciel as well as Thranduil. Even Legolas doted on her, as he continued with her lessons in all that was elvish. Even Thranduil took a moment from time to time, to teach her all he thought she might find useful at one point in her life. The moments of relaxation that allowed Izzy to be herself, she spent with Luciel, as no one seemed to understand her better.

One evening, when Izzy had already found her bed, being as tired as she was, Luciel found himself occupied with a new project. He had managed to obtain fabric, needles and threads from one of the seamstresses. Thranduil had beheld Luciel and wondered what it was he was doing.

Luciel had not noticed Thranduil enter the ante-chamber, as he sat at the table, focused on the brightly coloured materials in front of him. Thranduil had approached him light-footedly, as he gazed at the drawing Luciel had made, while creating the same patterns from the drawing with the fabric he had got his hands on.

“What is that?” Thranduil wondered, as he studied the drawing, frowning.

“You will see it when it is done,” Luciel mused, knowing how hard Thranduil found it to contain his curiosity.

“This is an animal?” he asked again.

“When it is done, it will be a stuffed animal… to keep Izzy company when she’s falling asleep,” Luciel explained, not persuaded from the task at hand.

“It’s a horse?” Thranduil kept firing questions at his lover.

“Of sorts,” Luciel chuckled silently.

“Will you come to bed with me?” the king finally asked him, already knowing the answer to the question.

“In a while… I want to finish his, so I can give it to Izzy tomorrow,” he stated, as he briefly glanced up at Thranduil’s disappointed face.

“I will make it up to you… I promise,” Luciel grinned mischievously. 

As silence washed over the palace, Luciel had finally managed to finish the gift he made for Izzy. He studied the final product, as he held the cuddly toy in front of him, thoroughly pleased with the end result. He smiled. She would love this. He yawned, finally admitting to his own fatigue, as he undressed while padding towards the large bed that waited for him, beckoning to join the elf in it. A light breeze could be heard outside, while in the distance, thunder had slowly started to roll into the realm that was Thranduil’s. 

He lifted the quilt only to find Thranduil naked beneath it, warm and inviting. As he crawled onto the bed to settle himself behind him. He stirred, before finding peace again, feeling his love snuggled up tightly against his rear. Luciel had circled his arm around the king’s fit waist, before planting a light kiss on his neck.

“It’s good to have you back… I have missed you,” Luciel whispered, as he draped his leg over Thranduil’s thigh. Thranduil moaned lightly, before continuing to drift back into a deep slumber. Soon both were fast asleep.

*** 

“Luciel!”

No response.

“Luciel!” a young voice shouted again. Luciel shot up, trying not to disturb Thranduil, who merely stirred at the movement of the bed, without actually waking. Luciel stood beside the bed in mere moments, quickly slipping on his leggings and tunic, before making his way out into the hallway. 

“Luciel!” a crying voice reached his ears this time. Luciel hurried towards the room where Izzy was staying, where he found the young girl in distress, as the loud thunder could be heard above them.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Luciel asked, wondering if it was the thunder outside that had her so upset.

“I’m scared,” she squeaked with a shivery voice.

“It’s okay… ssht,” Luciel whispered, as he crawled onto the large bed with the young girl.

“It’s just thunder… it can’t hurt you… I won’t let it… neither will Thranduil… we will protect you,” he said as he cradled the young girl, stroking her hair softly.

“And Legolas will too?” she wondered, to which Luciel just nodded.

“I don’t like it… thunder brings out the bad people,” she sniffed through the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks.

“There are no bad people here… at least not in the palace,” Luciel spoke reassuringly. 

“Look… I will stay with you here, for as long as you like, okay?” he promised, as she finally seemed to settle with the notion of not having to be alone, while the thunder outside raged on. Luciel made himself comfortable, while Izzy clung to him, like he was the only thing that could keep danger away. He continued to talk to the girl with a soothing voice, just as Thranduil had done to him after he had been rescued from the well. He continued to do so for a good while, until he found she had fallen back asleep. Slowly he tried to wriggle his way out from underneath her, but as he tried to, she latched onto him more tightly. Luciel sighed. Izzy needed him tonight. Thranduil would have to keep himself warm. After a while, he too closed his eyes and before long, he had drifted off along with Izzy.

*** 

As the thunder moved away from the palace, replacing the noise of the loud bangs in the skies, with the clattering sound of the heavy rain outside, Thranduil searched for Luciel in the large regal bed. He was alone. Where had Luciel gone to? He slid off the bed and slipped on the robe that was draped over a comfortable armchair nearby. He ventured into the ante-chamber, but apart from the fire that was burning, there was nothing or no one there. Thranduil frowned, allowing himself a moment to think. He then exited the ante-chamber as he stepped into the hallway. The two royal guards who stood on either side of the large entrance, were surprised to see their king up in the middle of the night. One of the guards spoke.

“Lady Isabella’s room,” he simply said, without further explanation.

Thranduil’s long legs took him to the room that was located next to his own chambers. He slowly pushed the heavy wooden door aside as he let himself in. He wasn’t entirely certain what he would find, but as he moved towards the bed that was present, his heart burst with what was in front of him. Luciel was fast asleep, lying on his back, while holding onto Izzy protectively, as she had been clearly upset by something or other. Suddenly Thranduil raised his eyebrows in realisation. The thunder.

He felt as though he was intruding on something private, but he could not avert his eyes from the beautiful setting he had laid his eyes on. He gazed at Luciel and Izzy alternately. His beautiful lover and the young girl that showed more similarities to him, than he had thought possible. It was almost as if… He halted his train of thought. Come next morning, he would send word to Galadriel. He needed to speak with her desperately.

He slowly backed away from the sight before him, not wanting to disturb either human. He could do nothing but smile. She was a peculiar girl. He had already admitted to himself that he had grown more than just fond of her, though he was unable to explain why exactly.

*** 

Morning came at last, and Luciel had finally managed to part with Izzy. She slept soundly as he tiptoed out of her room. He felt tired, but content that he had been there for her when she needed him. He felt a certain responsibility towards her, and somehow he felt that Thranduil was on the same page as he was. 

He slipped into the royal chambers, softly closing the door behind him, as he moved in the direction of the sleeping area. Thranduil was fast asleep, his long silver-blond hair fanned over his pillow, as though nothing could disturb him. One arm rested above his head, while the other was where Luciel would normally be. One leg was bent, while the other lay straight. Luciel watched him for a while, and though he was certain had the tables been turned, Thranduil would have been all over him, he did not have the heart to wake Thranduil, no matter how much he wanted to. Luciel bent over the sleeping king, kissed him tenderly on his forehead and backed away, before turning towards the bathing area.

The water in the large bath had warmed quickly and Luciel longed to slip into the water, letting his body relax. He had discarded his clothing within mere moments, before stepping into the slightly frothy water. He sighed deeply as he rested himself on one of the ledges beneath the water’s surface. He closed his eyes. His mind wandered to Izzy and how much he had come to love her. How even Thranduil and especially Legolas seemed to dote on her. He had never talked with Izzy about where she was from, other than earth. He suddenly realised how little he really knew about her. There had never been a need for them to discuss the past. Luciel had no desire to revisit his past, but thought perhaps Izzy might want to revisit hers. She was still so young after all, without parents, no foster parents, her adoptive parents in Middle-Earth had come to a horrid end in Mirkwood. It was a lot for a young child to handle, though somehow she felt at ease in the palace, like she belonged, as though she was with family. Luciel found Izzy remarkable in that respect. She was quite resilient and strong. 

“Care for some company?” a deep silken voice came from above him, as he found Thranduil staring down at him, stark naked and with an excited state that instantly revealed his mood.

“Only if you let me fix _that_ ,” Luciel responded mischievously as he ogled the hard twitching flesh on his lover. 

“That part of me does not need satisfying,” he spoke with a raspy voice, as he stepped into the water and moved towards Luciel like a predator on the prowl.

Luciel had raised his eyebrows at first, until he understood. Before he could act, Thranduil was already upon him, straddling him, as he rested his knees on either side of his hips.

“W-what… are you doing?” Luciel wondered in surprise, as he had found himself instantly hard with the prospect of becoming intimate with his naked king.

“I think you already know…” Thranduil spoke with laboured breathing, as he brought his face close to Luciel’s. Luciel closed his eyes, as Thranduil guided his lover’s shaft to where he felt it needed to be. The fragrant oils in the bath, provided all Thranduil needed, before slowly lowering himself onto Luciel. He gasped loudly at the welcome invasion, while Luciel circled his arms around the king’s back to seal their union. For a moment they both stared at each other, until Luciel circled his fingers around Thranduil’s neck, pulling him down for a lustful kiss. Before long, it was Luciel who started to move, gently bucking his hip upwards to lightly thrust into his lover. Thranduil in turn rested his arms around Luciel’s shoulders, seeking the leverage he needed to lift himself up a little, before lowering himself again. A moan escaped his lips each time Luciel’s length disappeared into the king’s tight entrance. Luciel smirked at Thranduil. Regardless of which position Luciel had when they became intimate, Thranduil always managed to assume the dominant one. It’s how he preferred it to be… always.

It didn’t take long for either to pick up the pace of their movements. Luciel’s left hand still remained on Thranduil’s back, while his right hand had snaked towards his front, where he had managed to tightly grip the hard shaft that was begging for relief. Thranduil’s moans had turned to grunts, which told Luciel exactly that he was close to finishing. Luciel would be right behind him.

Suddenly, Luciel sensed the twitching flesh in his hand, white hot fluid mixing with the warm water of the bath. He had quickly let go of the pulsating shaft, before resting both his hands onto Thranduil’s hips, fortifying his thrusts, until he released his seed deep within. Desperate to catch his breath, Luciel rested his face against Thranduil’s shoulder, gently biting down on the muscle beneath, leaving a dark mark.

Thranduil finally lifted himself up, as Luciel slipped from his core. The king smiled, and pushed himself away from Luciel, floating on his back, his half flaccid state in full view. Luciel smiled at his beautiful elf, unable to look away from his gorgeous body. He would never get enough of seeing Thranduil naked. 

Finally they both cleaned themselves up, before getting dressed and ready for the day. Before exiting the royal chambers, Luciel had taken the cuddly toy, which he had made the evening before, from the table, so he could give it to Izzy at breakfast. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they both entered the area where they typically had breakfast, Legolas and Izzy were already there, which surprised Luciel, as he knew Izzy preferred to sleep in. 

“Good morning… I have taken the liberty of picking up Izzy for breakfast this morning, a I gathered you were both… _busy_ ,” he smirked. Luciel felt his ears go red, though Thranduil remained quite stoic.

“Indeed we were, as I’m sure you are equally familiar with morning urges, my son,” he responded in an unperturbed tone, making Legolas roll his eyes, but leaving Izzy oblivious to what they were talking about.

“Not the kind of conversation I would like to have with my father at this time of day… or any for that matter,” Legolas stated, his ears red with embarrassment. 

As both Luciel and Thranduil sat down, Izzy darted towards the king, eager for his attention.

“Good morning, little one,” he smiled at her, as she again crawled onto his lap, taking the liberty of gathering an assortment of cold cuts on his behalf, before putting them on his plate. She hadn’t forgotten how the king was a busy man and did not take enough time to eat… or at least, that is what she concluded. The realm needed their king and he needed to eat.

“I have made something for you, Izzy,” Luciel suddenly spoke, handing her the cuddly toy across the table. Izzy’s eyes had grown large instantly, her mouth silently _oh_ -ing.

“A unicorn,” she gasped in awe, while her fingers brushed the rainbow coloured manes.

“A what?” Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

“It’s a unicorn, Thranduil,” Izzy stated, just short of rolling her eyes at him.

“It’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die,” she squealed as she brought the cuddly toy to her chest and squeezed it hard. Luciel noticed Thranduil smirk at Izzy’s response to her gift. He was truly amazed.

“You will not die, my little one,” came a soothing female voice from behind them. All looked up and while everyone knew who the female was, Izzy hid her face onto Thranduil’s shoulder and in his long silver blond hair. Izzy knew she meant no harm, but she felt intimidated regardless.

“Gal,” Luciel spoke excitedly, as he walked towards her.

“My dearest Luciel, you are looking well,” she smiled, slightly taken aback as Luciel carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders to engage in a sincere hug. Galadriel reciprocated the greeting with a smile.

“It is good to see you,” he responded to her presence.

“Thranduil,” she nodded towards the king, who stood, lifting Izzy up with him.

“My Lady,” he almost whispered, as he lifted her hand with his own, to kiss the back of it.

“You seem well… how is Celeborn?” he wondered.

“My husband is well. He is ruling Lórien alone, while I am here. I have received your message and I decided to make my way here immediately, as I gather you all have questions,” she knew what the others were wondering about.

“What is Galadriel talking about, father?” Legolas wondered, as he eyed the beautiful female elf and his father alternately.

“All will be explained soon, my young prince,” Galadriel responded calmly, while she sat down at the large breakfast table with the others.

“However, my journey has been long and I require sustenance,” she hinted, making Thranduil instantly alert the servants to bring more food to the table.

“Thank you, my Lord,” she smiled at Thranduil’s hospitality.

They ate in silence, as glances were exchanged across the table, all eager to learn what Galadriel had come to share with them. Finally she spoke.

“I have brought Isabella back with me, when last I visited earth and for a good number of reasons. As I learned of Isabella’s unfortunate fate, I felt it only right to save her from a future of further harm. The foundation she had fallen into care of, had… shall we say… _flaws_. Some of the people involved, with less than honourable intentions instead of harbouring and ensuring the safe-keeping of young children who had sadly enough lost their parents, had been discovered within the heart of that foundation. The ladies who ran the organisation knew and were desperate for a more permanent solution, when Isabella was brought to them. She would be the first child to be saved from an abominable situation and after that they would be able to focus on children already in the care of those, who should never be allowed to care for young girls and boys to begin with.”

“Abuse,” Luciel whispered, to which Galadriel merely nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I did, however, have ulterior motives for saving Isabella from further harm,” Galadriel continued, making all around the table look up anxiously.

“Isabella’s parents were unfortunate enough to perish in an accident involving a motorised vehicle,” she explained, making Thranduil and Legolas frown, not knowing what was meant by the term.

“Where was Izzy at that time?” Luciel wondered.

“She was being educated… she was at _school_ ,” came the reply.

“The devastation was complete, when the authorities learned Isabella had no living relatives… at all. Her mother, Mary, was leading a simple, though content, life, until she met her husband, Tristan.”

Luciel looked up suddenly, his lips slightly ajar, unsure whether he heard it correctly.

“Tristan absolutely adored Mary, but he had not had an easy life, having become a father for the first time at a very early age. His then partner, suffered from unhappy psychological disorders… depression. She cared for the child with difficulty and ultimately shut him out of their infant son’s life. Tristan’s life became as tumultuous as a hurricane in winter time. For years, he had tried to reach out to his son growing up, but his mother would not let him get close. He had abandoned all hope of ever knowing his son at all. When Mary came into his life, he had almost completely forgotten about his by then adult son, and had started a new family,” Galadriel spoke softly and elegantly, all listening intently to what she had to say, save for Luciel, who already understood where her story was going, tears welling in his eyes.

Galadriel turned to face Izzy, then looked at Luciel.

“I see you understand, my dear,” she directed her words at him.

Luciel slowly stood and brushed his fingers along Thranduil’s, who seemed puzzled at Luciel’s sudden emotional response to the story Galadriel shared with them. He slowed as he kneeled by Izzy’s seat, who just looked at him with large blue eyes, unsure what was happening.

Legolas was the first to speak.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don’t understand a word of this,” he carefully explained to Galadriel, eager to hear more.

“Not _all_ …” Luciel spoke softly, as he took Izzy’s small hands into his.

“I have a sister,” he swallowed hard, while a tear ran down his cheek. Izzy’s eyes grew even bigger than before, not entirely sure she fully understood.

“Tristan was my father too,” he whispered to the young girl.

“I am your brother, Izzy,” he finally smiled through his tears.

“We are not alone… we are family,” he said as his words finally seemed to sink in, not only with Izzy but with the others as well. Galadriel merely smiled. Thranduil looked up. He knew he had seen something similar between the two of them, but had nothing to go on, except his intuition. He nodded towards Galadriel, who simply nodded back.

Izzy had managed to produce the biggest of smiles possible and flung her arms around Luciel’s neck. Neither were quite certain as to how long they had held one another, but both noticed how the elves in their presence were overjoyed.

Finally Izzy had let go of Luciel, in order to turn towards Galadriel. She sat down next to her, while Luciel had slipped into a comforting embrace that Thranduil had in the meantime offered his lover. He was overwhelmed by it all.

“Will I ever have to go back, or can we all live here in Mirkwood?” she wondered, knowing quite well that Galadriel had the answer to her question. Galadriel looked up to address them all at once.

“Once Isabella reaches adulthood, she will, like all residents in Mirkwood…” she looked at Luciel especially.

“… live a life eternal,” she concluded her sentence. 

It took a moment for Izzy to realise what Galadriel had just said.

“You mean…” Izzy looked startled.

“I meant what I said earlier… you will not die, little one,” Galadriel smiled again. Izzy instantly stood up and contrary to expectations, she jumped up to Legolas and circled her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“I’m going to live forever, Leggy,” she laughed, while Legolas hugged her tightly. 

“I know,” he simply managed, while both Luciel and Thranduil approached carefully and protectively circled their arms around them both.

*** 

_22 years later_

Luciel moaned with his eyes closed, as he felt the sheets beneath his back causing a friction that was overshadowed by other sensations.

His thighs were parted and resting on his knees were long slender fingers belonging to his lover. He felt Thranduil push into him deeply, his head back, his mouth slightly open. Guttural grunts could be heard from deep down, as his hips rolled, with one mission only and that was to pleasure the human that meant the world to him. Suddenly Luciel felt Thranduil release one of his knees, lowering his hand to reach for his erect shaft. He suddenly opened his eyes.

“No…” he pleaded, as he reached for Thranduil’s hand.

“… I will get there…” he hissed, not wanting the king to assist in having him reach his high. Thranduil merely smiled in response. He lowered himself enough for him to rest his hands on either side of Luciel, effectively fortifying his thrusts. On occasion Thranduil looked between them only to find Luciel to be harder than any rock he had ever seen. He felt a tremendous libido-heightening sensation and knew that his lover’s tight entrance would not keep his high away for much longer. He was incredibly relieved when Luciel finally tried to scream his name.

“Thrand…” he began though he never finished, as his hard shaft twitched and released its load onto the spasming flesh of his abdomen. It was all Thranduil needed to allow himself to spurt deep within his beautiful black-haired lover. He rolled his hips a few more times, his eyes tightly shut, before he stilled himself, making himself look at Luciel, who was panting beneath his touch.

Thranduil carefully pulled out, while Luciel wiped his own seed from his pale skin. Within only mere moments, Thranduil was on him again, this time seeking nothing more but love and comfort. Luciel let him, as he wrapped his arms around the elf’s shoulders.

“I will never get enough of you doing that to me,” Luciel whispered, as he rested his cheek against the king’s silver blond hair.

“And I will never stop for as long as it gives you pleasure,” Thranduil responded truthfully.

Narrow rays of sunshine made their way into the sleeping chamber, casting light onto their glistening bodies. Thranduil was the first to move.

“Big day today,” he whispered, kissing Luciel on the lips, before slipping off the bed.

“I know… I can’t believe this is actually happening,” he nodded, as he watched his beautiful naked elf walk in the direction of the bathing area.

“Care to join me?” Thranduil asked teasingly.

“Really? We just finished and you want more? You are insatiable… but… as enticing as it sounds… we have to get ready… as you said, big day today,” Luciel responded smirking.

As they were both getting ready, dressed in their finest of clothing, Luciel looked at himself in the mirror. 

“You look beautiful,” Thranduil whispered as he stood behind him, circling his arms around his shoulders. In response, Luciel turned to face him and pressed his lips lightly against the king’s.

“Are you ready for this wedding?” Thranduil asked Luciel, sincerity in his eyes. Luciel could do nothing but blink in acknowledgement.

*** 

Many elves, as well as humans had gathered for the wedding ceremony. Thranduil could tell Luciel was nervous, as he stood in the place where the proceedings were about to be executed. Legolas stood next to his father, who was taking deep breaths. Slowly the chatter died down as all waited for what was to happen next.

Thranduil gazed Luciel into his bright blue eyes and whispered.

“Are you ready for this?”

“More than…” he whispered back, as gasps could be heard around the large, decorated room. All heads turned towards what was happening behind them.

“Here she comes,” Thranduil smiled, as he turned towards his son for the briefest of moments.

Slowly, though deliberately, Izzy, adorned in an emerald green gown, glided towards the people present, but her eyes were fixed on one person in particular. Legolas.

Izzy had entwined her fingers in front of her, while her shiny dark curls almost rolled around her shoulders as she made her way towards the elf she had grown to love beyond anything.

Luciel approached her, took her hands into his and offered his arm, as he guided her towards her future husband. As he let her go, under his breath, he hissed at Legolas.

“You had better take care of her, or else…” effectively making Thranduil smirk behind him.

“I will make her the happiest,” Legolas responded with a nervous smile.

Luciel slowly took his place beside the king, who carefully slid his arm around his lover’s waist. Luciel returned the gesture as their arms crossed behind them, holding one another close.

Before the ceremony began, a little rhyme popped into Luciel’s head, making him grin as he stared down in amusement for a moment.

_Izzy and Legolas sitting in a tree_ … his family was about to get a whole lot bigger.  
***


End file.
